


Cult au screamings

by Dillbee



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Oh jesus oh god oh No, also rip uhh, excwuse me mistew eldwitch god uwu, lord help us im back on my au bullshit, ray for a bit lmaO, this is just ramblings about my cult au wheeze, this sucks dont read it im just screaming, yeah basically stabbings and family bonding times!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dillbee/pseuds/Dillbee
Summary: Welcome back to another fun-filled episode of Dill needs to shut the fuck up with their damn aus,,, :cult edition





	1. oh god oh fuck

Geoff: High Priest (oversees the cult, plans rituals, stuff like that. Leader, basically.)

Jack: Priest (same deal, but only on Tuesdays)

Michael: Protector and Missionary (if anything comes through the portal they don't want, he has the fun job of exorcising and then killing them)

Gavin: Alchemist (self-explanatory,,, he's immune to poisons, can identify herbs and plants pretty well and make can potions,,, all sorts of stuff)

Ryan: Translator and Missionary (knows how to read old runes and also can read eldritch books without going too insane or blind)

Ray: fetcher (a ghost but not who can travel in between dimensions at will. Imagine having a body in two separate dimensions and having your soul split in two between them,,, when he wants to travel between dimensions, he forces the earthly half of his soul to fuse with the non-earthly half)

Jeremy: scribe (documents the things they learn and see)

Lindsay: alter setter and missionary (maintains altars and has a keen memory for daily changes throughout the years, including daily colors, sacred numbers and holidays.)

Matt: Ritual and Alter setter (knows salt circles, sigils, and various spells to help set up ritual spaces and cleanse the spaces to ensure that nothing bad gets out into their world.)

Trevor: Shaman (can perform more strenuous tasks in rituals, and can handle being possessed by their god. Can also perform blessings and see monsters and ghosts)

Alfredo: Shaman

Fiona: Protector and Missionary (missionaries do smaller jobs like fetching materials, people, objects,,, ect)


	2. Geoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im going down the list skskks

1\. Geoff

The AU starts with a,, roughly 18 y.o Geoff who is basically the outcast of his small, backwoods town in Texas. He spends most of his free time frequenting this small bookshop in town which practically doubles as the town's library. At one point, there's a patch where books have stopped coming in, leaving Geoff with nothing else to do besides re-read the books that are there and wait patiently for more to arrive. But one day, after the death of a notoriously senile old man, a pretty big box of books comes in. The owner of the bookshop hands Geoff what appears to be a leather journal that's locked with a small, but tough lock. He says that he can't sell it because it isn't a real book, but it might give Geoff something to do in the time he needed to put the new books on the shelves. Geoff heads home with this novel, sure that it wouldn't hold anything interesting, but wasn't complaining about having something to do. When he gets home, he takes a pair of pliers to the lock and begins to read through the book. It's pages are filled with seemingly nonsensical drawings and documents written in some ancient, cryptic language. But amongst all of this is a page written in english,- with instructions on how to cast a ritual to "name" someone. He doesn't believe that this is serious in the slightest, but maybe it wouldn't hurt him to indulge this book. After all, what did he have to lose? So he goes down to his basement and assembles the salt circle, and says the sacred chants, though he refuses to prick his finger like the book says. After a few uneventful moments of waiting in silence, he decides that none of this was true, and goes to leave. On his way to the door, he scratches his arm on a nail but thinks nothing of it. Well, that is until a deep voice began to speak behind him. "All this effort, and you're just going to walk away?" This eldritch god introduces itself as 'Wormwood', and insists that Geoff make a pact with it. Geoff is still in a state of shock, but reluctantly agrees. The deity tells him that the journal belonged to the old high priest of it's cult, and after most of the cult died of old age, it had been alone for a long time. Geoff was honestly surprised at how honest Wormwood was about its loneliness, but he was a lot more surprised that he had agreed to be its new high priest.

**Author's Note:**

> BUCKLE UP KIDS THIS IS GONNA BE A FUN AU-


End file.
